Splash Hill Zone
Splash Hill Zone es la primera zona del juego Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episodio I y la última de Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episodio Metal. Se trata de una hermosa zona costera llena de colinas y una sensación perenne de verano, la encarnación de un paraíso de aventura. Como a Sonic le gusta carrera a través de las suaves laderas y ríos nítidas, sino que también será testigo de una espectacular puesta de sol vista desde la cima de las colinas. El Act 1 tiene lugar en el día, pero de el Act 2 en adelante se llevará a cabo durante la tarde. Hay muchos Badniks de los juegos anteriores que regresan en esta zona, así como el legendario Boss: El Eggmobile con la bola de Demolición, pero revisada y mejorada, según lo dicho por el Dr. Eggman. Descripción Una hermosa zona costera llena de colinas y un sentimiento eterno de verano, Splash Hill Zone es la realización de un paraíso de aventura. Sonic corre a través de las suaves pendientes y ríos nítidos, también será testigo de una vista espectacular de la puesta de sol desde la cima de las colinas. Títulos *Act 1 - The Adventure Begins ("La aventura comienza") *Act 2 - High-Speed Athletics ("Área de atletismo de alta-velocidad") *Act 3 - Sunset Dash ("Corriendo hacia la puesta del sol") *Boss - Showdown with Dr. Eggman ("Enfrentamiento con el Dr. Eggman") Act 1 - The Adventure Begins Después de sobrevivir a la caída de la Death Egg (refiriéndose al final de Sonic & Knuckles), Sonic se propone simplemente a "divertirse con él", como él corre y se relaja en este ambiente costeño: Splash Hill. Corriendo a través de bucles, mirando el mar, y tomándose la cosas con calma, el erizo se siente como en casa hasta que se cruza con algunos Badniks. Sonic entonces sabe que el tiempo de vacaciones ha terminado, y también sabe que la lucha ha comenzado. Act 2 - High-Speed Athletics La plena realización de estos enemigos que vinieron, y los badniks de ultrasonidos para la siguiente parte de Splash Hill hace que Sonic recuerde a los de su primera aventura. En este caso, Sonic descubre la vida escondida dentro de la zona. Sonic enfrenta a unos cambios extraños hasta límites insospechados. Él usa toda sus cartas para encontrar zonas secretas y similares a la de su primera aventura. Act 3 - Sunset Dash Al salir de la cueva del Act 2, Sonic se da cuenta de que él ha estado aquí por algún tiempo, ahora es testigo de una hermosa puesta de sol en el horizonte. Pero la belleza no lo va a frenar por el momento como Sonic ve poleas para llegar a su próximo destino. Él sólo tendrá que pasar por alto la puesta de sol mientras se salta por encima las trampas de Spike, las plataformas colapsantes y el enjambre de los malos para hacer frente a su agresor envuelto en el misterio. Jefe - Showdown with Dr. Eggman Como llamas a Sonic a través de la isla puesta de sol que viene a través de las plataformas flotantes en una formación familiar. Cuando él mira a su alrededor, no ve nada hasta que algo desciende de lo alto: algo con una cabeza calva, un bigote cerca de 2 pies de largo, y un armario que parece de mal gusto? Eggman! Una vez aparece, Sonic creyendo que está muerto desde su ultimo encuentro y que no pierden el tiempo con una pequeña charla. Ellos ya saben que su papel en el gran esquema, al igual que en los buenos viejos tiempos ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episodio Metal'' Act 4 - In Pursuit of Sonic... Al llegar a las colinas esmeralda a cuadros, Metal finalmente llega Splash Hill Zone, y la copia robótica busca en alta y baja a su contraparte orgánica. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se las arregla para localizar a su contraparte orgánica, se llega al final de la zona sólo para encontrar Sonic y Tails despegar en el Tornado, en dirección a Sylvania Castle Zone. Metal se da cuenta rápidamente de que los cohetes de Tails que Sonic utiliza para llegar al E.G.G. Station Zone no están demasiado lejos de una cápsula abierta. Metal desata su ataque especial para asustar a los animales de los alrededores a medida que toma entonces el cohete para sí mismo, volando a la zaga el dúo hasta que se encuentra con ellos de nuevo en la White Park Zone. El acto es un "Act 1 - The Adventure Begins" vuelto a trabajar, con más enemigos y trampas en la zona de Sonic que cuando comenzó su aventura. Es la cuarta y último Act del Episodio Metal. Galería Splash Hill Zone (foto de perfil de la zona).png TITULO de splash hill zone.png Splash Hill zone en la pagina web oficial.png SHZmapIcon.png Splash Hill Zone - Screenshot - (1).png 1uykgu.jpg Splash Hill Zone - Screenshot - (4).png Splash Hill Zone - Screenshot - (7).jpg Splash Hill Zone - Screenshot - (8).jpg 20188S4E1 Wii 003.jpg 2132413569 view-noscale.jpg 100412sonic402-640x360.jpg Sonic4 2.jpg S4 360 z1a1 001.jpg Sonic4image21-1024x576.jpg Sonicthehe324430l.jpg Sonic-4-Splash-Hill-Zone.png Sonic4image3.jpg Sonic-4 New-Sonic.jpg 972790 20100615 screen013.jpg Sonicthehe324427l.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-15-23h16m57s179.png Sonic4-review-06.jpg Screenshot 27829.jpg 20100329 x360 Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1 07.jpg 2070506.jpg 216394-1.jpg Sonic-the-hedgehog-4-screenshots-oxcgn-32.jpg Sonic-the-hedgehog-4-screenshots-oxcgn-1.jpg Sonic-the-hedgehog-4-G-554x311.jpg Sonic-the-hedgehog-4-episode-1 1287428660.jpg Sonic443543.jpg Sonic4 boycott.jpg Curiosidades *Splash Hill Zone, tiene una apariencia similar a Green Hill Zone, la primera zona de la original Sonic the Hedgehog (o Sonic 1), junto con elementos como la vía de caracol de Emerald Hill Zone de Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (o Sonic 2). *En el Act 1, hay una pequeña zona elevada que se parece al Act 1 de Sonic 1, y el Act 2 es similar a la encontrada en el Act 1 de Sonic 2. *Splash Hill Zone, sigue el camino de un sistema obligatorio de "Colina" nivel que de los 3 juegos clásicos tiene (Sonic 1 - Green Hill Zone, Sonic 2 - Emerald Hill Zone, y de Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Mushroom Hill Zone). *Durante el desfile del 2011 del Macy de Acción de Gracias (día de acción de gracias), hay un Remix de Splash Hill Zone que se escucha cuando Sonic aparece. Música ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episodio I'' ''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Localizaciones Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Categoría:Zonas Categoría:Localizaciones de Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1